


RUSS 326: A Survey of Russian Literature

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Community: hp_may_madness, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 16 prompts used: Severus/Hermione, narratophilia (but not really)





	RUSS 326: A Survey of Russian Literature

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 prompts used: Severus/Hermione, narratophilia (but not really)

Fridays were Hermione's favourite in her Russian literature class. Her professor always read a chapter aloud from whatever novel they were currently studying. 

She slid into her seat in the second row and watched the door. 

He wasn't attractive with a large nose and lank hair but there was something about him that made her knees weak.

His voice.

"Good afternoon, class," he said in his deep, rich baritone and the students all fell silent immediately. 

She was not the only one who found her teacher's voice _appealing_. Hermione thought she even heard someone's breathy sigh. Girls she never saw on Mondays or Wednesdays sat front and centre to listen to him read.

"Get out your copies of _Anna Karenina_ if you would like to follow along."

Hermione pulled hers from her bag and opened it to the marked page.

" _I think that to find out what love is really like, one must first make a mistake and then put it right,_ " he began and Hermione lost herself in nineteenth century Russia, a tall, dark man with a silky smooth voice wrapping her in fur and whispering his devotion.

Though Hermione hoped she'd have a happier ending than Anna'd had.


End file.
